Mirai Gohan's Legacy
by Furiael
Summary: 6thChap: A few weeks after Gohan's death, Bulma, Chichi and Trunks get to know an old note from him, which contains very important information about the oldest demi saiyajin in his last days. What will happen now?
1. Chap 1: The Letter

_**Updated 14-01-2009:** Revised by Beta-Reader texaspeach. So many thanks to you. Like I said, I knew this was the best decision. I have so much respect for the readers, so I want to give them good stuff!_

_

* * *

_

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

This is the idea that I'm already working in Spanish. By request of a friend of mine I'm translating now. I hope we'll get through this without problems, so, Let's get started!

I think with your reviews, the story can contain little differences with the one in Spanish. I hope so :P, because your suggestions help me a lot!

**Today's Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Akira Toriyama, and that's why 20 years later he's receiving money! Ok? I wish that could be me, but no…

I'll be waiting for your reviews!

This is the way I write the story:

"Text": talking

"_Text_": Thinking or telepathy

Anything I would be missing, just tell me by a review!

* * *

Some important stuff (by the BR suggestion):

[1] I'll use the 'Saiya-jin' word. In the latin dub they used it, so I'd became accustomed to it. I don't like the 'saiyan' term.

[2] I'll refer to the androids as 'Jinzoningen', like in Japanese.

[3] Instead of #17 and #18, I'll use Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou.

[4] Remember: The Zenkai Power is the Saiya-jins ability to get stronger after being seriously injured.

.

_**---**__** And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

_Actual Date: Mirai Trunks' AU. Three years before the time travel..._

* * *

"GOHAN!!! NO!!!! ARGH!!!" Trunks' yelling could be heard everywhere…

The lilac haired boy, with only fourteen years old, had found his 'big brother', his master and only friend dead by the hands of the Jinzoningen, who had been terrifying the Earth for more than 10 years. They had turned the world into a living nightmare.

Seeing his master's corpse just pulled the trigger: the young demi Saiya-jin reached the top of his fury and finally became a Super Saiya-jin.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Trunks told to himself. "I didn't want to become a Super Saiya-jin like this!!!... Why did it have to be this way!?"

* * *

A few days later…

"This is very sad news, people from Orange Star City: The young man known as 'the Golden Warrior', Son Gohan, the same that has been a great help to us, he –" the reporter sobbed "– his dead body was found near the ruins of the center of North City". Comments like this ran through the entire planet, by the voice of the announcer of the only radio station of the city.

One person was listening closely the news. This person was very afflicted because of the reporter's words, and only could pronounce a few words before crying too hard to continue.

"You're gone… Now you will never meet him, Gohan…"

* * *

Gohan's funeral was three weeks ago. He was buried next to his father, in a lake near the Son house. In the 439 West District, everyone was sad. An unexpected visit, however, was about to change some of that feeling.

"Good morning! Are you Mrs. Son Chichi?" The 'mailman' asked, standing by the door, looking at the woman. Her face expression was one of total depression. She was tired, physically and mentally. The pain of being without her husband and her only son was unbearable.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you, sir?" The woman asked.

"This letter is for you, Mrs. Son"

"A letter? From who?" She asked, surprised.

"It says that the sender is Son Gohan, Mrs… hey! Son Gohan! The Golden Warrior!" The mailman was surprised just hearing the name, "Oh kami! You… you have to be his mother!". The man's expression changed, just remembering the tragic day, "Oh, Mrs. Son, I'm so sorry for—!"

She sighed, "Don't worry, it's just—!" She wasn't going to say anything, but then remembered that the letter's sender was her son. "OH KAMI!! My son left me a last message!!!"

"This letter was written some weeks ago. The mail service just sucks because of the Jinzoningen; I was entrusted with this task… I see why it was so important!"

"Where do I have to sign?" asked a very impatient Chichi. Her eyes were now full of hope.

"Here, please…"

"Thanks a lot, mister! Have a nice day!" Said Chichi as she went inside her house. She was very excited. She wanted to read whatever her son had wrote for her. She wanted to know what her son was thinking.

Chichi closed the door quickly, and hat in the nearest chair to read the letter.

"Gohan..."

* * *

Capsule Corporation Building: Bulma Briefs had started with her most ambitious project…

"Mom, I don't think that it'll work… I don't think that bringing here the warriors from the past to fight is gonna solve our problems…"

"I'm not building a time machine to do that, son" The genius said while she was saving some files in the only remaining computer.

"So…?" Asked young Trunks.

"You're going to the past to learn everything from Gokuu to defeat those damn androids!" – Answered his mother

"WHAT –?!" yelled the hybrid, "If we couldn't anything before, we can't do it now!"

"Son, you don't know what I'm thinking for this trip. Just wait and see this beauty when I finish…"

* * *

A few days later…

"Hello? Is there anybody home?" Asked a woman's voice from outside the building, "Bulma?!"

"Who's there?" Answered a voice, from the inside of the building "Chichi-san, is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me!" Trunks opened the door.

"Welcome, Chichi-san… We weren't expecting you to be here!" the young man said.

"You have to know this! Let's go in, young man!" Said Gokuu's wife while walking inside.

"What happened?" Trunks was very confused.

"Take me to your mother! We'll talk about it there!"

"Ok, Chichi-san. Let's go" Trunks closed the door, and took Gohan's mother to the lab, where Bulma was working.

* * *

The Briefs were astonished. Chichi had just shown them the letter she had received from her son…

"GOHAN WHAT?!" The Briefs family yelled at the same time…

"Yeah, that's what he said… Gohan had– I mean, had someone by his side… A woman" – commented Chichi.

"As a… mate?" Bulma asked.

"As far as I can tell, I think so…"

"BU– BUT HOW?! If he had a mate, why he didn't tell us?" Interrupted Trunks.

"It says that he would bring her to us soon, but I see that he… He couldn't" – By the end of this phrase, Chichi started to cry. Bulma got her and tried to comfort her…

"Can I read that note, Chichi-san?… Please" Inquired the hybrid.

"Here it is…" Gokuu's wife handed the paper to Trunks and he immediately started reading.

* * *

_Gohan had just woken up. He was just covered by a bedsheet, and he was with someone. It was her, the girl that gave him hope, love and filled his life. She took care of him, and reached his heart._

_The young man turned his face to see the most beautiful thing in the world: the girl who was sleeping beside him. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't take care of her all the time… He had the responsibility of saving the Earth on his shoulders and he couldn't allow those damn Jinzoningen to win. They had caused so much trouble, but he had made an oath: destroy them. He was a Super Saiya-jin already, and he hoped that the intense training and Zenkai Power would help him defeat the Jinzoningen and the Earth will have peace in the end. After thinking about that, he decided to take a shower and get dressed._

_After his shower, Gohan opened a drawer of a chest that was in the room. The room was from his 'mate' as Vejita would say. He found a notebook, some white papers and a pen._

"_It looks like her diary…" Gohan opened the notebook, read some pages and was amazed about what he saw. After a while reading the contents of diary, he decides to take the white papers and the pen._

"_Orange Star City, Day 4 Month 7" The young Son wrote the date in one of the papers. He sighed; maybe it wasn't a good idea to write a letter. But a hand above his shoulder surprised him._

"_That's the best you can do, Gohan… After so much time of not seeing your mother…" The woman who slept with him was watching him with her blue-colored eyes. He watched her, upside down. Frequently he thought about her beauty, and the fact, despite the short time, she gave to him everything: body and soul._

_The girl kissed him in the cheek, and encouraged him to write the letter while she embraced him…_

"_Mother… This short message is to tell you that I'm fine, for now… Well, I'm alive. I want to see you. I miss you so much! I miss my grandpa and I miss our house in Paozu Yama. I miss the peace we had so many years ago, when we were together with dad… I miss his optimistic smile in the difficult times!" – Finishing the writing of this sentence, he let a heavy breath out, just to prevent the tears from coming out - "Now I have the responsibility of saving the world and, sincerely, I think it's so much weight to carry. But I'm not worrying you more with this._

_Right now I'm in the city where I met her; where I met this beautiful woman. She has a look where I see reflected what you feel when you said to Dad not to go training, what you insinuate when you were going to your room in the nights… That look that said to me that you were so happy with your husband. That look that was so worried when we were sick, and was full of hope and happiness when we were all right. She opened a window of hope for me… A window full of love._

_Things have happened so fast! But… Well, I want you to meet her, I want everybody to know her. I would like to get everybody reunited in our house: you, grandpa, Trunks, Bulma, Kamesennin… All of them! I think you can be the best friends, just as Bulma and you are. She's so smart! – She loves to cook for me, she likes the nature, and she has a brave heart, just like you. When I met her, she was a fighter! It isn't great?_

_If I survive, in a couple of months I think we will stop by the Paozu Yama."_

_Gohan's feelings were a jumbled mess: from happiness to complete sadness… All at the same time. But he continued in his business…_

"_Mother, tell Trunks to never stop his training. I have taught him everything I know, and I hope he can manage to get something with it. Tell him that he never can forget that his father is Vejita, the Saiyajin Prince, making him an elite warrior. I know that if tomorrow I'm not in this world, with her mother's help, he can save the world and take us out of this living hell._

_Tell Bulma I always thought of her as a godmother. I swear if these things never happened, I would become a scholar and would love to work by her side at CC. Soon… Very soon, you will meet her, the woman who made me look at my life from a better angle and often reminds me of keep going. When everything is better, I promise I'll start living with you again in Paozu Yama._

_Never forget you, your son, Gohan"_

* * *

"Nii-san..." Tears started flowing by Trunks' face…

"Trunks..." His mother gave him a chair because he was just processing the information… - "This note felt like a good-bye message… He was always thinking about us besides he was always absent because of training and fighting…"

The three people looked each other, thinking about Gohan's last words. But, above all, he gave them hope, because he always thought the world would be a better place.

"Just like his father. Right, Bulma?"

"Yeah, Chi…"

Trunks remembered the 'Gohan's mate fact'…

"But mom, how do we find her? I mean, how are going to find Gohan's girl?" The young demi asked his mother...

"Well, I don't know… This letter was written in Orange Star City, and that's a good place to begin with..." Bulma commented...

"So, I have decided! I will look for Gohan's mate in that place! Orange Star City, here I co –!!"

The radio interrupted Trunks sentence with the sound of emergency sirens. "Last time news!!! A new attack from the Jinzoningen in West City! The entire city is in emergency state! Please! Listen to this warning! Get into your shelters or in the refuges!" The radio announcer interrupted the moment…

"No!!! I'm going to stop them! Grrr!!!" - Trunks said while running outside of the house and later raising up to the skies, ready to fight again versus Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou.

"TRUNKS!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" – Yelled Bulma while Chichi was trying to calm her down.

And the fighting scene with the Jinzoningen began again, like an infinite cycle.

.

_**--- To be continued… ---**_

* * *

What do you think about it? Is BETTER than the first version. Thanks again to texaspeach for all her advices.

If you like this story, please, let it know by a review! I'll be waiting for critics (not destructive! Onegai!), suggestions, or any information that could be used to continue this story. I decided to translate it because I noticed there are so much people who keep reading DBZ fanfictions in English. I'm so impressed with this community!

So, thanks for reading my story again! See you next time.

Bai-Cha!!

- Makai Alexa


	2. Chap 2: It's Elementary, My dear Watson

_**Update****d 10-02-2009:** I fixed the writing and corrected some grammar errors. Thanks to Beta-Reader texaspeach. And I've changed the title too. Thanks to DekaFire for the warning._

* * *

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

**Makai Alexa****:** Hello Hello! Thanks to the +140 people who have visited the story, my reviewer (Yeah!), and the people who put "Mirai Gohan's Legacy" on the alerts or in their Favorite Stories list. I'll keep working with it, and I hope to get suggestions, corrections, and everything you think you can give me. Now I'm enjoying the opening of the new DBZ Video Game… It's FANTASTIC!!!

**Today's Disclaimer:** If Dragon Ball was mine… I would be spending my millions, not writing fanfictions… O.o!

I'll be waiting for your reviews!

This is the way I write the story:

"Text": talking

'_Text'_: Thinking or telepathy

Anything I would be missing, just tell me by a review!

* * *

Some important stuff:

[1] Energy Dan means "Energy Ball".

* * *

**Listening now to:** Kuuko - Yoake no Kodomo-tachi [DBZ Hit Song Collection 13 – Battle and Hope]

* * *

_**--- In the previous chapter… ---**_

* * *

"So, I have decided! I will look for Gohan's mate in that place! Orange Star City, here I co –!!"

The radio interrupted Trunks sentence with the sound of emergency sirens. "Last time news!!! A new attack from the Jinzoningen in West City! The entire city is in emergency state! Please! Listen to this warning! Get into your shelters or in the refuges!" The radio announcer interrupted the moment…

"No!!! I'm going to stop them! Grrr!!!" - Trunks said while running outside of the house and later raising up to the skies, ready to fight again versus Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou.

"TRUNKS!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" – Yelled Bulma while Chichi was trying to calm her down.

And the fighting scene with the Jinzoningen began again, like an infinite cycle.

* * *

_**--- And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter ****2: It's Elementary, my dear Watson…**

_Actu__al Date: Mirai Trunks' AU, after the last Jinzoningen attack…_

_

* * *

_

"Ughhh…" Trunks moaned while waking up after his last fight with Juuhachi-Gou and Juunana-Gou…

"At last, young man!... You've been sleeping for four days in a row! I was beginning to think I was going to lose you this time!" His mother said while she was giving him some medicine…

"And… Chichi-san?"

"She returned to the West District. His father is very sick, so she had to go back immediately" Answered the genius woman.

"Oh, those damn Jinzoningen!..." started Trunks while grunting, "Every day they make me get more- OUCH!!! Mom!!!" He yelled when Bulma pressed one of his injuries.

"Stop thinking about them just for one day! Now, you have to rest. Will you do it?" His mother said. She got up from her chair and went outside of the room to continue working in her last project.

Trunks remained alone in his bedroom. The first thing he thought about was his 'big brother' and master's letter. He closed his eyes and…

* * *

"_AAAHHH!!!"__ The lilac haired boy was trying to turn himself into a Super Saiya-jin._

"_Come on Trunks!!!... Your father has been killed!! They've killed our friends and have hurt your mother!!! Use your anger! Focus on it!" That was his master's voice..._

_The youngest Saiya__-jin couldn't reach the Super stage. Just a few lightning sparks… That's all…_

"_I'm busted! I can't do it!... I'm so tired!" The Saiya__-jin prince's Son said while letting himself fall on his knees…_

"_If you say that, you'll never make it…"_

"_But, Gohan…" Trunks began…_

"_STAND UP! Or are you giving up?!"_

"_Of course not! I'll be a Super Saiyajin!!!" the young Briefs said while standing up and getting himself into a battle position to continue with his training…_

* * *

"Oh Kami… That happened a long time ago" Trunks came back from the world of memories, only to return…

* * *

_Two people __were sitting on a beach, watching the sunset…_

_"I hope I can beat those androids as soon as possible… There are many people who need a better future!"_

_"All the people of the Earth would love that, Gohan"_

_Gohan sighed. "__But I need to find the 'something' that will help me to achieve that goal…"_

"_And what would that be?"__ asked Trunks, intrigued._

"_Maybe, the people we lost—", He interrupted himself. "Thinking about my father, Vejita-san, Piccolo-san, Kuririn and the others encourages me. Thinking about those who expect the best of me… You, Bulma, Grandpa, Kamesenin, the boys – Oolong and Puaru –, mom… Vi--- *Ehem!!*… Maybe I have to think of all the people I'll be helping with the defeat of the Jinzoningen!!!" As he finished his sentence, he placed his hand in the back of his head: patented Son move._

* * *

"When you were whispering, you almost told me something you didn't want me to know. Maybe you were thinking of her… I guess you wanted that we all get to know your 'mate', but did not know how to show it to us ... You never were to those who boast of what they had or did…" He sighed. "Maybe, you were looking for the best moment…"

* * *

Several days later, Trunks Briefs was already recovered and ready to resume his training, but someone would not allow it…

"Trunks!" Bulma called for him from her laboratory.

"What happened, Mom?" answered the hybrid, walking inside the lab.

"Look! This is prototype # 1 of the time machine! It's fantastic!"

"So…?"

"Did I hear you say 'So…'? Listen to this young man, as soon as I finish this, you'll be riding in another EXCELLENT invention of your genius mother!!!" Bulma yelled…

"Well, I don't believe that DOES work, mom", and her son answered back.

"WHAT? Nothing is impossible for Bulma Briefs, young man! UNDERSTOOD?" Bulma's chi had increased by 1,000% just at that moment. Trunks was relieved that her mother wasn't Chichi, because he would be dead now by a 'Frying Pan's Deadly Blow'.

"Yes, ma'am," Trunks responded in a submissive tone.

That moment, someone knocked at the door. It was Chichi again, who came back after his father got better from illness, to talk about some 'unfinished' matters.

* * *

"He wrote the letter when he was in Orange Star City… But we have no more clues." Trunks said while eating his lunch, this time, prepared by Chichi while Bulma was working on her project.

"That city was the most dangerous in the world a couple of years ago. I remember Trunks found him wounded once in that place, it was a year and a half ago more or less…" said a desperate mother.

"They say that most of the people from Orange Star left when their local hero, the champion of the last Tenkaichi Budokai, almost died while trying to deal with the Jinzoningen… His name is… What was it? Ah! Hercule Satan!, Yes! He was saved by the 'Golden Warrior'… That was Gohan's name to the citizens, remember?" Bulma said while focusing on some strange pieces to use in her invention. "After the fight, he was defeated and the city was almost destroyed."

"Fantastic… Now we must search for her in a ghost town…" – The purple-haired boy complained, mirroring his father.

"Gohan came back to action after some weeks, because I remember the radio station… That means he received help in Orange Star." commented Chichi.

"Aha!" Trunks and Chichi turned to see Bulma, who, every time she said that word it meant only good things. "If Gohan wrote the letter from Orange Star, it only means that he used to live there when he wasn't with us, because she saved him. I think we can find the girl in that place… And I suppose that if everything is destroyed by the Jinzoningen, they would have nothing to look at that place, so that is relatively, a peaceful city…"

"You're right, Mom! Maybe Gohan had assumed that too! You're a genius!"

"Yes, Bulma!, Magnificent deduction!"

"It's elementary, my dear Watson!" answered Bulma to the compliments.

"So, I will depart tomorrow for Orange Star City!" said a very happy and excited Trunks.

"'We' depart tomorrow, you mean." Mrs. Son changed his statement.

"WHAT!?" She took the young demi Saiya-jin by surprise.

"Of course!!! I have to know my daughter-in-law!" Answered with Chichi with the voice tone that makes her so popular.

"All right, Chichi-San," Trunks finished with a sigh.

* * *

A young woman of medium height, short black hair and blue eyes was walking to the ruins of a huge building: The Orange Star High School.

All that remained in place was a little memorial, made so many years ago, to remember all of the heroes from the Reign Wars. But in the last years, it became a place to honor to all those people who tried to fight the androids, sacrificing his lives in another War: The war of surviving.

That was the place she found him for the first time… He was almost buried, with scratches all over his body, with a big piece of glass deep inside his cheek, and two more near his right eye…

* * *

_Another explosion __came from downtown. Orange Star City, once the most famous place in the world because of its Martial Arts Champion, was transforming into ruins, rocks and dead people scattered everywhere. And it was all done by the hands of only two beings._

"_Hey Juunana-Gou! What do we have here?"_

"_Just another bug to crush…" Said the android while firing an Energy Dan __to the Orange Star Casino._

"_I have read of him!" said Juuhachi-Gou while watching at the man who was trying to fight them. "He's Hercule! The last champion from the Tenkaichi Budokai!" The woman finished with a sarcastic tone._

"_Oh! Good! Let's see what he does!"_

_Inmediately, the black-haired Jinzoningen launched himself towards Mr. Satan. The champion saw Juunana-Gou disappear, but he couldn't read the movements and he discovered the android was besides him with the punch he received in his face. Hercule was sent into another building and this was destroyed._

"_Ow man! That was SO boring! I thought he could resist at least one punch!" The jinzoningen were laughing at this comment, but they noticed something moving inside the ruins._

"_Oh __Kami! They could've killed me! They're too strong!" Mr. Satan told himself while taking out all the rocks above him. He noticed that he couldn't move one of his legs, and one arm. '_This is the end!_'_

"_Stupid brother! He's not dead!"__ yelled Juuhachi-Gou to her brother._

"_My!" Juunana-Gou exclaimed. "A little mistake… But I can fix it, just right now!"_

_The evil brother was going to the offensive again, but a kick in his face interrupted his move. It was a very strong blow. So strong that made a little crater in the middle of the street. The blond android saw a __figure moving towards Mr. Satan._

"_Are you ok, Mister?" __The voice of a Super Saiya-jin talked to the old man while removing the debris and rocks of the fallen building…_

_- "Go-- golden warrior?!" __It was everything Mr. Satan managed to say, because of the intense pain he felt._

"_You ma__de a very funny show, Juunana-Gou! Hahahahahaha!!!"_

"_That… Damn Gohan! He's always ruining my fun!!!" Exclaimed a very pissed off android._

"_I think we should teach him _another_ lesson!" The evil brothers used their energies to fly towards Gohan, and the fight started. The young demi Saiya-jin punched Juunana-Gou in his face. At the same time, the woman tried to kick him, but Gohan blocked the blow with his leg._

_Next, an exchange of thousands of punches and kicks started. Gohan tried to fight back, but he was in defensive mode, because it was very difficult for him fight the siblings at the same time. Juuhachi-Gou disappears from his sight while Juunana-Gou created an Energy Dan. Gohan used this time to __trying to create a Ki explosion, but the blond android hit him in the back._

_The force of Juuhachi's kick sent the __Saiya-jin to the ground, hitting a group of buildings in the way. When he was about to make contact with the Earth's surface, Juunana-Gou hit Gohan in his abdomen with an elbow. The black haired boy felt his world falling over, as he fell to his knees. The male android attacked again by kicking his face, and he landed into another building, one of the best High Schools in all the Kingdom: The Orange Star High._

_The Jinzoningen were together now. Both of them charged their strongest attacks, and used them to destroy the school building and Gohan with it. He was __running to escape from the incoming ball of energy, but it was too late. So, he tried to minimize the damages using his Ki again as a barrier. _

"_AA__AAHH!!!" exclaimed Gohan. He was overpowered, again… - '_What do I need to… destroy them?!'_ He thought while resisting the attack. He trained day and night, but he was always defeated by the Jinzoningen… - "DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!"_

_His power just wasn't enough, and he lost consciousness._

* * *

_Many hours after the confrontation…_

_A black haired woman was walking through the ruins of the building, produced by the last Jinzoningen attack._

_- "This was the OSHS building… If everything went different, I would like to study here…"_

_She saw that the only remaining peace of the structure was a little pillar that formed memorial. The Orange Star High founders made it by the time of the Reign Wars to honor all fallen heroes. He stared at it some seconds, but she heard some movement from the ruins._

"_What the--!" She ran into the place where the noise came from, and she noticed a hand coming out of the blocks of concrete. "Oh Kami! We lost someone here."At the exact moment she was going to close her eyes and pray for the dead, the hand made a little movement. At first, she thought it couldn't be possible, so she walked forward to it, and when she saw it moving again…_

"_Hey! We got someone down here!!!" __The woman took the waving hand with her own… - "If you can hear me, please, grab tighter my hand!"_

_The hand tried to grab the woman's hand, indicating that he's alive, "Don't worry! You will be fine!.., I won't leave you alone, Ok?!" As she felt the grab again, she took her Walkie Talkie out with the other hand and tried to communicate. "Team Gamma, here's Alpha-2! Bring all the equipment! We got a survivor in the Orange Star High: Coordinates OSX17Y90! Code Elite-5 for the rescuing operation!!!"_

* * *

"When I first met Gohan, he was 'disguised' as the Golden Warrior…" said a very nostalgic Hercule.

"But I didn't believe what you said… Even when he was staying in our place." With a little smile, the blue-eyed woman kneeled in front of the memorial and put a sunflower in the floor, next to the little pillar. "The sunflowers remind me of you… Your golden hair, your pure heart and your strong will. You lived everyday fighting for a better tomorrow, because you constantly thought about a day which all humans could enjoy the bright of our Sun, again."

Mr. Satan and the raven-haired woman left the memorial after she got up. Her mind started working. One of the last moments they spent together was coming to her mind. '_The letter… I think his mother has it now…_' And then, she made up a decision…

"Gohan told me that his mother lives in the 439 West District…"

"So what?" asked Hercule and then, he concluded, "Oh no! You're not going to that place!"

"I have to go there Dad! Maybe the letter he sent a long time ago arrived and they want to know me!"

"I don't know Videl… It's not safe outside" Commented Mr. Satan.

"Dad, there is no place of this world that it's safe! The Earth is chaos!" said Videl while taking out a hovercar from a capsule.

"Yeah! And you're pregnant!" yelled her father. "You can't go everywhere you want because of your condition!"

"If you don't want to go… I'll do it by myself"

Mr. Satan stood in front of his daughter, trying to confront her, but it was impossible. '_She's as stubborn as her mother…_'

"Come quick, dad! What are you waiting for?!" The two people got up in the car, and went to the Son house…

* * *

_**--- To be continued… ---**_

* * *

**Listening now to:** Hironobu Kageyama – Aoi Kaze no Hope [DBZ - Best Song Collection - Legend Of Dragonworld]

* * *

It was good? It was bad? Need more fixing? Let it know by a review! Thanks again for reading and supporting me. See you on the third chapter.

Bai-Cha!!


	3. Chap 3: Battle at Orange Star

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

**Makai Alexa****:** Good morning, Vietnam!!! (I have this in my mind, because I saw that movie yesterday… AGAIN!) I have finished the Spanish version of Mirai Gohan's Legacy, so I can take all the time to finish this one!!! I can see that some people like what I write, but, it would be excellent if you review! Please!!!

**Today's Disclaimer:** The only stuff I own of DBZ is a sticker album that I have since I'm 13 (and I'm 22 now!). DB, DBZ and all its characters belongs to Akira Toriyama, TOEI, Shounen Jump and all that stuff. So, don't sue me!

I'll be waiting for your reviews!

This is the way I write the story:

- "Text": talking

- "_Text_": Thinking or telepathy

*text*: Sounds or anything like that

(A/N: text): Author's Notes

**Listening now to:** Yuka Satou – Brain Dance [DBZ Hit Song Collection 11 – Seishin to Toki no Heya]

* * *

_**--- In the previous chapter… ---**_

* * *

- "Gohan told me that his mother lives in the 439 West District…"

- "So what??" – Asked Hercule and the he concluded – "Oh no! You're not going to that place!"

- "I have to go there Dad! Maybe the letter he sent a long time ago arrived and they want to know me!"

- "I don't know Videl… It's not safe outside" – Commented his father, Hercule

- "Dad, there is no place of this world that it's safe! The Earth is chaos!" – Said Videl while taking out a hovercar from a capsule

- "Yeah! And you're pregnant!" – Yelled her father – "You can't go everywhere you want because of your condition!"

- "If you don't want to go… I'll do it by myself"

Mr. Satan stood in front of his daughter, trying to confront her, but it was impossible… – "_She's as stubborn as her mother…_"

- "Come quick, dad! What are you waiting for?!" – The two people got up in the car, and went to the Son house…

* * *

_**--- And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter ****3: Battle at Orange Star**

* * *

_Actual Date: Mirai Trunks' AU, Trunks and Chichi are going to seek for Gohan's mate…_

* * *

- "Mom! We're going now!" - Trunks shouted from outside what was once the great Capsule Corp.

- "Very well son, Take care of Chichi, ok?" - Bulma said while they were getting out of the Capsule Corporation Building...

- "Bulma, thank you for helping me in this adventure..." - Chichi said, walking through the door...

- "It's nothing! The best we can do is having that girl with us. She can belong to the 'super saiyajin' wives' clan as we do! Hahahahahaha!"

- "Hahahahahahaha!!!" - Chichi and Bulma laughed while a little drop went by Trunks' face...

* * *

In a hovercar leaving the Orange Star City...

- "Dad, now I don't think it's a good idea leaving the city… There are many people who could be in danger if we leave ..." - Asked Videl

- "Videl, the city is going to be alone just for a few days..." – Now Hercule was think in going straight in her plan – "And on my list of priorities, in terms of protection, you are first, my girl... Especially for that creature you carry inside..." – Finished the Satan former champion

- "Gohan..." - Sighed the young woman, who suddenly sprang into tears...

- "Videl, calm down, please…"

* * *

In our planet's skies…

- "Trunks, Is that the Orange Star City?" - Asked Chichi, who's been carried out by the young Briefs…

- "Yes, Chichi-San, and we are coming..." - Answered Trunks

* * *

Chichi and Trunks landed in the city…

- "So… how will we find her?" - Asked the purple-haired boy

- "I don't know… Let's walk a little to see what happens, son…"

Trunks and Chichi began to tour around the city. Not much to see, just basic structures. However, a small Arcade was still standing up in a mall in downtown. Everything was very quiet when suddenly two figures arrived at the front of the Arcade… Well-known figures: Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou.

- "Oh, Juunana-Gou! You know I don't like the King of Fighters! I get bored when we play it! I like the bemani style..."

- "Juuhachi-Gou ... you say that because you're a sore loser" - answered her brother…

In a street near the Arcade...

- "NO! It is the Jinzoningen! We're having bad luck, Chichi-san!" – Said a very scared Trunks – "Hide, Chichi-san! We could have problems here!" – Yelled the lilac-haired boy…

- "Oh, Kami! Those bastards!!! *sigh* Ok, Trunks, I'll hide…"

When Chichi departed, Trunks went into the Arcade quickly and quietly, to see what were the evil brothers doing…

* * *

On the other hand…

- "We're lost, Dad, because of you! The 439 West District is to the left!"

- "What— I'm sorry, Videl!"

* * *

Inside the Arcade ... All people who were there had run for their lives except the young man who was serving the business, since the Jinzoningen didn't let him go out. They asked for coins to use them in the arcade machines…

- "Go! You can! Yes! I told you Juuhachi-Gou, I can't win ..."

- "Ow, shut up!!... I'll say it again: This is very boring!!!" – Finishing the sentence, the woman android began to create a sphere of energy, ready to destroy the place…

- "Juuhachi-Gou! Not going to ruin this too! It's the best I've seen!" - Yelled Juunana-Gou to his sister…

- "*Grrr…!* I don't care!!!... Now, everything is going down!!! "

When the field of energy is beginning to increase in size, the last thing the young boy in the arcade saw was light covering the place before Trunks entered to save him from the imminent explosion…

* * *

The alarms in the city were set on, and immediately the residents of Orange Star City began to flee everywhere…

- "Hahahahahaha! Look at them, running like ants!" - Smiled Juuhachi-Gou

- "Argh! Stupid fools!!... This image is so pathetic… We have to get rid of it, because I'll feel so bad… Please, sister!" – Said Juunana-Gou with a sarcastic expression

- "I'll do the honors!" – Finished the blond…

Both of them begin to create an Energy Dan, and when fully loaded, they released to the city and its habitants… And they could have been killed, if Trunks didn't have to use a Finishing Buster to deviate the Ki attack…

- "You again?!... You don't get tired, Do you, Trunks?!" - Juunana-Gou complained

- "Argh!... Now I'm going to finish this little runt…!!!" - His sister completed...

- "You're not going to defeat me!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Trunks powered up to reach the transformation to Super Saiyajin…

- "Here we go again…" - Juunana-Gou said, while moving towards the young Briefs. Using his speed, he dealt a blow to Saiyajin, which sent him like a missile against the ruins of a building…

- "Trunks!" - The voice of Chichi was heard, because she was hiding near the place where Trunks fell…

* * *

Inside the ruined building… A small child appears… It seems that he was very well hidden, because nobody, not even the young Saiyajin would have been able to find him…

- "Golden Warrior? Are you ok?" – The boy asked while trying to wake up the purple haired boy…

- "Mmm ... Who are you…?" - Answered the Saiyajin…

- "Golden Warrior!, I thought you were dead!"

- "Hey, Kid, be careful! If you stay here, you will be hurt!" - Trunks, immediately reacted…

- "Hey, Videl went out to get you…"

- "What??! Videl?!?!" - It scared Trunks ... – "_I never heard that name before…_"

- "Yep, she said she had to visit Chichi-San, your mother, right?"

- "_Chichi-San…? __Videl…? ... __Golden Warrior?..._" – Trunks opened his eyes very wide – "_That's !!!... Gohan's mate!_" - Suddenly he got recovered - "Kid, tell me where is she, please!!"

- "Yes, this morning she left the city… I don't think you have time to think about it now. The Jinzoningen have you stuck here ..."

- "Kid, you have to run and hide, because this place is not safe!" – After saying that, Trunks stood up…

- "Sure, I'll do it… But do not forget that you have to get your full rage in order to reach your maximum power ..." – Later, the child run away by a dark path of the ruined building…

- "My maximum… Eh?!?! The only person who said to me… *gasp!* Hey kid!!! Kid! Come back here, please!" – Trunks yelled but, he saw no traces of the person he had spoken to… - "Gohan ... That was you right?... *sigh…* Thanks for your help! " – Finished the Saiyajin hybrid prince, before running to think about a plan to confront the Jinzoningen this time… - "_Raise your Ki to your maximum to deal with those monsters, Trunks!_" - He was already tired of them playing with him! – "_But first comes first: I have to kill time with those bastards while the city people run away from this area… CHARGE!!!_" – He said before leaving…

* * *

- "Trunks! Oh no! Those damn--!!!... I have to find him" – Chichi said to herself. She went to the same place where Trunks had fallen a few minutes ago, and she saw a little boy going right to her…

- "Little boy, come here! It's very dangerous in here!"

The boy stopped next to the Son woman…

- "The golden warrior is alive!, Don't worry!" – A very excited child cried out…

- "You mean eh— Trunks?" - Chichi was surprised - "All right? Really?!?!"

Chichi when he finished delivering his sentence, a roar was heard… It was not to panic but to feel relieved, since Trunks came out of the ruins in his Super Saiyajin form and willing to continue in the battle against the evil brothers…

- "What a relief!!!... boy! Come on! Let's get out of here!" - The woman took the child and quickly took him to an abandoned coffee shop, where they managed to hide momentarily… - "I think this is the worst place to hide…" – She told herself…

- "Do not worry about me! I am a man, and men should protect women!" – The child claimed in a proud way

- "Very brave, little one, but this doesn't help us much at this time ..." – In that moment, Chichi saw a hole that led to a tunnel ... Apparently those who occupied the place were hiding there… - "Look! Let's go there!"

- "All right, but the ladies come in first…"

- "No problem, but let's get down quickly" - Chichi finished while going down. When she did it, the boy stood up, and with very well known tone of voice, the told the woman…

- "Do not worry about me, now you have to remain here and safe… Mother" – After saying that, the boy ran out toward the exit…

- "Mother?!?!... B—But… G… Gohan ?!?!"

- "Do not worry about me! I'll be fine!" – She heard the voice of the child, but she couldn't see him…

- "Son! Wait! GOHANNNN!!!!" - Chichi quickly went out of the tunnel, but there was no one left… Not a trace of an open door… Just a little window, letting the sun coming into the lonely place, while a white feather fell in front of her… - "Gohan…"

* * *

Trunks interrupted the brothers' discussion. The twins had noticed him approaching, but they thought that the young man was so weak that they didn't bother in dodge the young saiyajin's attacks.

The purple-haired kid launched a first punch with great force directly to Juuhachi-Gou's face, but it was easily stopped by her with one arm. Trunks, without thinking, launched a kick to the true style of his father, Vejita, but it was blocked too. Juunana-Gou took the time to handhammer Trunks in his back…

- "Juunana-Gou, you're not using all of your strength in those attacks!" - Complained Juuhachi-Gou while grabbing Trunks by the hair…

- "But Juuhachi-Gou, you know that if I use more strength, I can kill him and destroy our fun…" - The android smiled, while her sister drop Trunks and give him a Ki blow to the stomach, which sent to the Saiyajin plummeting to the ground…

Trunks was surprised… He had only received two blows, but it felt as if he had taken a severe beating. When he successfully incorporated, he moved his mands to charge his special technique. Moved his hands in random directions and then focused its target: the Jinzoningen…

- "FINISH… BUST-- ARGHH!!!..."

- "Shut up, Asshole! With all this yelling I can't think clearly!" - Juuhachi exclaimed as she elbowed Trunks in his cheek, which did not allow him to finish his technique and immediately sent him to the ground, again…

- "What did you do, Juuhachi-Gou?!"

- "Oh my! What did I do?!" - Mocked the blond android from the ground. She landed next to the beaten boy

- "You killed him! Now we have to destroy the stupid humans because we woon't have any more enterntaintment!" – The evil bother answered…

The Jinzoningen started a new discussion. Besides that, Trunks was trying to recover his breath, while blood came out of his mouth thanks to the strong impact with the ground…

- "Look… He is not dead, so stop crying, little girl ..." – Juuhachi-gou made fun of his brother, again

- "GRRRR!!!... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" - Trunks expelled more power from Super Saiyajin stage to confront Juuhachi Gou… - "Damn… You!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" – He moved forward to connect his fist in the blond woman's face and start a new attack…

* * *

- "There are so many explosions… Trunks, never give up!!!" – Chichi was so worried about this entire situation. But she decided to stay in the same place the little boy left her…

* * *

- "Oh, definitely this guy with his noises it's getting me bored… The best is that we finish him and get out of here, Juunana-Gou ... I want to get me a blower, and in this stupid place there's no beauty salon…"

- "Well, but let me play a little bit more with this silly child with before we leave…" – answered Juunana-Gou

- "Do whatever you want…" - She complied to his brother - "Look, here he comes again…"

Trunks connected his fist with Juunana-Gou's face. Now, he was really pissed off…

- "Did you have fun?"

- "Eh?" - Trunks was stunned, realizing that his attack was in vain…

- "Because, I didn't!" - At that moment, Juunana-Gou formed an Energy Dan in his hand (NDA: Energy Ball) and put it in Trunks' stomach, sending him a few meters into the air, and without leaving him to fall, the Jinzoningen started to throw a combination of punches and kicks that could barely be blocked by the young Saiyajin…

Again, our purple-haired protagonist was losing against the android. But from time to time, he could connect some of this blows. He landed a roundhouse kick in Juunana-Gou's back that sent him to the ground, creating a new hole in the ground… (NDA: Not everything could be bad for Trunks!... I reminded myself that Trunks could endure the attacks of one of the Jinzoningen, but not both at the same time… So don't worry, Trunks' fans!)

Trunks' breathing was very fast… It was logical, he was tired because he had received many blows. There he was, flying and waiting for his opponent to get up from the ground.

Juunana-Gou was badly beaten. But when he stood up, he saw that suddenly, Trunks was very tired and fell unconscious, losing Super Saiyajin's transformation and losing altitude in the air…

- "ARGH! Now I'll finish you!" - Juuhachi-Gou was moving towards the young Saiyajin...

- "No! Wait!" - Interrupted Juunana-Gou

- "And now what?!" - the blond android grumbled…

- "Leave him now… Anyway, he helps us not to get bored, and we won this time. He won't bother us for a while…Come on, let's go. Also, Don't you want to go to your beauty salon?"

- "Ah, of course! Let's go!" - Finished Juuhachi-Gou leaving through the air along with her brother, with an unknown destination…

* * *

Trunks was above the ruins of what was once renowned as the Orange Star High School, the best high school all over the world… That school has had graduated many of the best people of science in the world, as well as some members of the Briefs family…

Chichi thought long ago that if the problem of Jinzoningen ended one day, then she would place her son there to be educated as a scholar…

* * *

The noises created by the fight could not be heard for more than 20 minutes, which indicated that, at best, the battle had finished, at least for now.

Chichi left the hideout, and found on the street hundreds of people surrounding the ruins of the school in the city, where the purple-haired young man was lying unconscious…

- "Trunks!" – The woman run towards the hybrid. She was very frightened about what could have happened to her best friend's son

- "Don't worry ma'am, he's just unconscious. This young man is a very brave warrior. Just like the Golden…" - The voice of the only doctor in Orange City Star was heard…

- "But…" - Chichi reacted - "Golden Warrior?! Did you know him?!"

- "Of course, everyone here knew him… And I personally, since he saved Mr. Satan from the Jinzoningen ... If it wasn't for him, our hero would be dead!" - answered the doctor…

- "Mr. Satan… I think he can give me some clues…" - whispered Chichi, while running to lift Trunks up - "One question, do you know if the Golden Warrior had a wife, girlfriend or something?"

- "Wife?... He lived in the Satan mansion for a while and when I was around here. I always saw him with his daughter, Videl"

- "And where is that place?!" – yelled Gokuu's wife while she got out a hovercar capsule where she placed Bulma's son

- "The Satan manor in around 2 miles north from here, but now, they aren't in Orange Star…" - Replied the professional

- "No? ... Well… At least we got to know something about her… " "_Already found it! Perfect!_" - Chichi thought then… - "Excuse me, sir…"

- "Arai, Dr. Arai, Mrs…?"

- "Son Chichi"

- "Why are you asking this questions?"

- "Can you tell Videl Satan that Son Chichi came come to see her, please?"

- "No problem with that, my lady. She's volunteer for the Orange Star Health Service"

- "Thanks… But first, let's take this young man to a hospital. I have to go Capsule Corp. to tell his mother about him…"

- "Okay. When you go to West City, please, be very careful"

- "Yes, I will" - Chichi got into the hovercar with Dr. Arai to take Trunks to a hospital…

* * *

- "Helloooooo?! Is anybody home?!?!" – It was Videl calling from outside of the Son house…

- "It seems that no one is here… We should go back…" - Mr. Satan said…

- "Please, Dad… Let's wait one more hour… Maybe they went to get some groceries. This house is so far away from civilization…"

- "Okay ..."

That same moment, another hovercar, driven by a large elderly man, was heading to the Son house too...

- "Good afternoon… May I help you?"

* * *

_**--- **__**To be continued… ---**_

* * *

Videl will get to know Chichi? If you want to find out, don't miss the next chapter of "Mirai Gohan's Legacy"!

**Makai Alexa:** This chapter was originally two chapters in the Spanish version. I've decided to merge them into one, because they were very short, and I have so much delay with the publishing in this version. I know my battle scenes just suck, but like Homer Simpson said 'It's my first day!' :D

Sorry because I didn't update earlier. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody. I think I'll publish the 4th chapter after the holidays.

See you on next chapter! Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa

**PS1: **I need a beta-reader… ASAP! If you know about one, please PM me!!! :O

**PS****2:** You know about this little "Submit Review" button? Please! Send me some of it!


	4. Chap 4: Meeting Chichi

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

Hello, and Happy New Year! After being SO sad because I couldn't realize my main dream for 2008, I've decided to look forward to get to it in this new year. I'll keep fighting for my dreams, like it or not, ok, mom and dad?!

Don't feel sorry for me.

About this chapter, I'm merging two chapters from the original Spanish version. I started to think that 6 pages for one 'episode' are too short, so I'm getting around 12 pages with the merge. Hope you like it :)

_Thanks to all people who reviewed:_

_**Selene467**__: I know it's hard to see Gohan dead, but *snif* I think it isn't that bad too. Thanks for encouraging me with my battle scenes, but I'll try to get better with time. I think it's because I'm not a native English speaker. Things will get very interesting. Hope you like this chapter, and helps you to get out from your writer's block :)_

_**Phnxfyr1:**__ (What a very difficult nickname!) Thanks for your review (again :P). I wasn't thinking to write about Trunks going to the past time, but you gave me a good idea. I think I'll write two different stories, beginning with Trunks' departure or something like that. I'll look forward to it._

_And thanks to puertorrican-babe, Mirai Gensao and crazywolf like chicken, who had this story on their alerts._

**Today's Disclaimer:** DB and DBZ doesn't belong to me. I'm just another fan from a little country named Colombia, who gets entertained watching the series over and over.

I'll be waiting for your reviews!

* * *

I've decided to change a little the way I write my stories. Thanks to Kisa-kun's advices. This chapter is dedicated to her (that's why I didn't put you on the reviews part). I love her Gohan/Videl fics ;D

- "Text": talking

- '_Text_': Thinking or telepathy

*text*: Sounds or anything like that

(A/N: text): Author's Notes

* * *

**Listening now to:** Hiroki Takahashi – Makafushigi Adventure [DB & DBZ Song Collection: Daizenshuu – Disc 1]

* * *

_**--- In the previous chapter… ---**_

* * *

- "Helloooooo?! Is anybody home?!?!" – It was Videl calling from outside of the Son house…

- "It seems that no one is here… We should go back…" - Mr. Satan said…

- "Please, Dad… Let's wait one more hour… Maybe they went to get some groceries. This house is so far away from civilization…"

- "Okay ..."

That same moment, another hovercar, driven by a large elderly man, was heading to the Son house too...

- "Good morning… May I help you?"

* * *

_**--- And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter ****4: Meeting Chichi**

* * *

_**Actu**__**al Date:**__ Mirai Trunks' AU, three years before the first time travel… Young Trunks had been defeated again by the Jinzoningen…_

* * *

_- "__Does life have to be this way?... So, full of pain… I, can't stand it! I prefer to die fighting that wait here without doing nothing… NO! __I can't stay here while this is happening!!! Please, train me! I have to do it, I have to fight!... Remember that I'm the son of the Saiyajin Prince!!!" – Trunks said to Gohan while tears were running down from his cheeks. __He stood up and begged again - "Please, Gohan-niisan!, You understand how I feel, do you?! Help me to get all this anger out and be a Super Saiyajin!!!"_

_- "__…"_

_- "__Niisan!!!"_

_- "__I understand you, Trunks… When I was a little boy, I had a dream of fighting next to my father, but my mother wouldn't let me do it" – Gohan told the purple-haired kid - "I know we're been training much without letting Bulma-san know it. But from this time, I'll be your master, and you will be my student! __What do you think, eh?"_

_- "__Great!! I'll never let you down, Gohan-niisan!"_

_- "__Hehe… Yeah, I know you won't do it "_

_Their silence is interrupted by someone…_

_- "Trunks!!! __I'm home!!!"_

_- "Oh oh! __It's my mother! Oh, Kami!!... __Gohan, please, don't tell her anything, ok?!"_

_- "__Haha!!... Ok! No problem!"_

* * *

In a room he doesn't know… The son of the Saiyajin Prince was coming back from Dreamland…

- "Trunks!!!... Trunks!"

- "Ugh… Mom… Don't be scared, I'm fine…"

- "FINE?! Look at you! You're all hurt and you say "you're fine"?! " – The scientist yelled at his son, who was lying on a hospital bed…

- "At least I'm not dead!"

- "..." - Bulma was shocked to hear Trunks' answer…

- "Eh… Sorry, Mom ..." - Completed Trunks, watching his mother's sad expression…

* * *

- "And you are…?" - Asked Videl

- "I'm Gyuumaou, the king of the Fry Pan mountain…" - Answered the old man… (A/N: Remember that I am using the Japanese names of the characters)

- "Do you know Chichi-san? She is the wife of a warrior named Son Gokuu…"

- "Chichi is my daughter, young lady. But, may I ask who you are?

- "I am Videl Satan, Gohan's mate…"

* * *

- "What a big problem with those Jinzoningen… They don't know anything besides causing disasters to our planet!!!... Why Gohan or Gokuu…*snif* Gokuu ..." – Yelled Chichi while driving her hovercar to Paozu Yama… - "Why… Did you two leave me alone?! "

* * *

- "Sorry, mom…"

- "…"- She changed her expression - "Don't worry, kiddo, I understand what you mean…"- answered Bulma

- "*sigh*… Mom, thanks for always being here… If you weren't here, I would be in the Other World…"

- "Just like your father" – She interrupted – "But, because I'm the best, I'm with you. Well, that's not important, the only thing that matters now is that you will recover and everything will be as usual"

- "Yeah, as usual…"

* * *

- "GOHAN'S MATE?!?!... But—But—How?!?! "

- "Yes. As I said… I came to meet Chichi-san… And the man who's with me is my father… Hercule Satan…" - Answered Videl

- "Nice to meet you, sir" - Mr. Satan extended his hand to greet Gyuumaou – "I'm Hercule Satan"

- "When Chichi gets to know about this… I don't know how she will react…"

* * *

Several hours have passed, and Chichi was getting tired because of the long journey. She got relaxed seeing that she was getting home, although she got surprised to see two parked hovercars…

- "Two hovercars?... Hmmm… One of them is my father's, but the other one?!"

Noticing this, the wife of the former hero Gokuu accelerated her pace and went to her home faster, to see what's happening…

* * *

- "Mom…?"

- "Tell me, kiddo…" – Answered Bulma to Trunks' call…

- "I don't know but… I feel that Gohan's still here… And, I believe that sooner more thal later, we will see that…"

- "Trunks..."

- "Don't ask why, mom… I just— I just know it…"

* * *

- "Papa!?" – Chichi called her father…

- "I'm inside the house, dear!!!"

Chichi opened the door and found her father with two people she had never seen in her life…

- "Hello…" – Chichi said to the people…

- "Good afternoon, Chichi-san…" - Videl greets Gokuu's wife with a bow, while Gyuumaou and Mr. Satan stood up…

- "Good afternoon… Er…" – Chichi said. She didn't finish the sentence because she didn't know the girl who was talking to her…

- Videl… Satan Videl is my name, Chichi-san… And he is my father, Satan Hercule"

- "Mmm…" - Chichi pondered for a while – '_Did I ever hear that name?_' - Until she realized what the girl just said - "VIDEL?! Do you say that your name is Videl?"

- "Yes ma'am, I came here to…" - The girl stop talking because she was interrupted by Chichi…

- "Oh Kami! I was just looking for you!!!" – She embraced Videl - "Papa! She's Gohan's mate!!!... I was looking for her today with Trunks!"

- "Nice to meet you, Chichi-san" - pronounced the daughter of Hercule while being embraced one again by Chichi - "I came here to know his family, and tell you about the time I spent with your son…"

- "That's wonderful!... Do you drink coffee?"

- "I think it's a good idea" - Mr. Satan said while taking a seat again and continue chatting with Gyuumaou…

* * *

- "Trunks, does it hurt to be standing up so soon?"

- "Just a little bit, mom…" - Answered the purple-haired hybrid…

- "Please, come with me to the basement. I want you to see how does my time machine work!"

- "Mom, I told you… I don't think that kind of invention really could work…"

*CLONK!* Bulma smashed her son's head with a frying pan (A/N: where did she get it from?!), because she got surprised that her boy doubter her abilities as a genius!

- "DO YOU QUESTION YOU MOTHER'S GREAT INTELLIGENCE, LITTLE MAN!?"

- "No— *scared!!* NO MA'AM!" – Answered Trunks with an expression of fear in his face.

- "You better do not think about it!"

After the little incident, the blue-haired woman drove her son into the basement, where she showed him a Spider-like device, with lots of hoses and cables and a small cabin for a single person…

- "If you go to the past… You can go three years before the first attack of the Jinzoningen…" – She made a pause, and then continued - "Three years… three years… What happened at that time?!... Ah yes! Freezer came to the Earth!" – Then she concluded – "Exactly! This could be an excellent time to change the future…"

- "How many years is it?" - Asked the naive boy

- "Like seventeen years ago…" - Answer Bulma - "If I keep this good work rhythm, especially designing the algorithm to recreate the Law of Relativity, I think I can finish it in a couple of years…"

Trunks remained silent after his mother's words. He looked to the potential 'time machine'…

- "Mom, I hope… this machine will be a light of heaven in this hell…"

- "Don't worry, kiddo… It will be…"

* * *

- "So Gohan and you met in the Orange Star Hospital…" - Chichi said while investigating the life of her son while he was away from Paozu Yama.

- "Yeah… We met each other when he saved my father's life, when he thought that being the Champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai would give him a chance against those monsters…" - Videl remembered, - "From then on, I met several times with him… When he came to see if everything was in order, if we had been attacked… I used to keep a bag Some Senzu Beans for him, and every time he went out injured, he came and asked me for one…" – She changed her face's expression – "And he didn't stop talking about you, his friend Trunks, who he loved as a younger brother, and of course his father, Gokuu-san…"

- "Yes… Since Gokuu died of his heart disease, and boys were exterminated one by one, Gohan laid the responsibility for saving the world from the Jinzoningen upon himself" – Gyuumaou finished solemnly…

- "More than once, I found Gohan alone, standing in what used to be the tallest building in Orange City Star. I felt his sadness, I heard his silent cries…" – Videl interrupted herself, remembering those sad moments. A few tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Hercule got up and went to console her, but she asked him to remain in his chair…

- "By Gohan's request, I allow him to remain with her… They lived like a married couple… Married in a figurative way, because everything is chaos in Earth" - Added Mr. Satan, while watching Videl as she passed her hand around her belly.

- "Gohan didn't come back after he left three years ago. He only news I had from him was his last letter… She talked so much about you in it" - Chichi thought out loud…

- "Well, Chichi-san… I came to you to tell you something very important, as this whole conversation is about Gohan. Something I couldn't tell him" - Interrupted the blue-eyed woman – "I came to tell you that… that…"

- "What?! What happened, girl?! " – asked the impatient Son matriarch

- "That Gohan and I… Well, I— I'm going to be a mother…"

- "What?!"

- "I'm pregnant. I'll have a boy from Gohan…"

Gyuumaou and Chichi couldn't believe it! Gohan will have a child! His son, who she never said goodbye and who never thought they would have more news from, delivered from Videl, the good news of the moment… The wife of the former hero of Earth was speechless and excited. She stood up, took the Satan woman's hands, took a deep breath and…

- "Congratulations, future mom!" - After this sentence, Chichi gave Videl a warm hug. Videl felt the news was well received and understood why his lover Goha was a person so good and kind. Then the two women came loose and faced each other…

The two women laughed, while Hercule and Gyuumaou shook hands and joined their daughters in celebration. However, Videl recalled the difficult situation of the planet and stopped her laugh

- "In these times isn't easy to have and raise a child… Everything in here is chaos! I haven't thought about it… I don't know if by tomorrow, when this child is born, I die and can't provide him the education he deserves…"

- "Oh!" - Chichi also stopped by hearing Videl's conclusion… - "Videl-chan, please don't say that! This baby could be the best for the planet's sake. He's Gohan's!" – and then, she said in a very solemn way – "It may be the last glimpse of hope for this dying planet!"

- "But ..."

- "No buts, young lady ..." – The Son woman interrupted her, while recalling that when her son was a child, she didn't approve his fighting training, mostly when he had to do it with the 'monster' named Piccolo; that Gokuu agreed with the Namekseijin, allowing Gohan to train to become a warrior… She called them 'rebels' and considered they weren't trustworthy, like that Vegeta – '_So many things that I tried to ban to Gohan… and he became a hero for this world, just like his father…_'

Then, she thought that things don't happen without a reason, so she continued…

- "Videl, all the thing in this world have their reason to be. Gohan could have gone, but he left for someone to take his place. He was no fool, my son was a genius, not only in his studies… You will see that now that we got together, we will see this baby be born and growing up healthy and strong! "

- "Thank you, Chichi-san!"

Chichi projected only happiness to her daughter-in-law (she couldn't do it the other way). So felt Videl like her own daughter: showed her a big smile, and promised that her family with their new members wasn't going to tear apart… Never again.

* * *

- "Mom…"

- "Tell me, Trunks?"

- "I think we should go to Paozu Yama, to know if Chichi-san found something about Gohan's mate. Don't you?"

- "Yes, you're right" – The Briefs woman answered - "Get yourself clean, because we're going to the West District. I will lock everything we have here, because this is VERY important…"

- "Do you need some help, Mom?"

- "No son, don't make any effort!... You go upstairs. I'll catch you soon"

- "Ok, Mom..."

And without further setbacks, the Briefs locked all their belongings in the basement of the Capsule Corporation, and went to the Son house…

* * *

Chichi's gesture of despair turned into full joy. Somehow, the news of his new grandmother role injected her life, knowing that her son is going to live again through the baby that's on his way… It'll be Gohan's Legacy…

- "Hello Chichi!" - Bulma and Trunks got inside the house

- "Bulma! It's good that you've arrived!"

- "Hello, Chichi-san…" – Trunks greeted the Son matriarch

- "Trunks, Bulma! ... I have a surprise for you! Come with me!"

The three got inside the dining room. Trunks tried to remember what kind of people should be visiting Chichi besides her father, and wondered that they should be really special to have Gohan's mother so happy…

- Bulma, meet Videl Satan… She is…"

Chichi didn't finish pronouncing the sentence, but Trunks recalled the words of the child who found him in Orange Star in his last fight…

* * *

_- "What??! Videl?!?!" - It scared Trunks ... – "I never heard that name before…"_

_- "Yep, she said she had to visit Chichi-San, your mother, right?" _

_- '_Chichi-San…? Videl…? ... Golden Warrior?..._' – Trunks opened his eyes very wide – '_That's !!!... Gohan's mate!_' - Suddenly he got recovered - "Kid, tell me where is she, please!!" _

* * *

- "Videl?! Gohan's mate! That's what that little kid told me!!!"

- "Kid?" - Videl interrupted what Trunks was saying. However, she gave little importance to that matter, as Bulma and Trunks suddenly became mute because of the emotion…

However, Bulma remembered the only time she went into the little house Gohan was living in West City: when Gohan lost his left arm…

* * *

_Bulma put __Gohan's clean uniform above the little closet. When she placed his wristbands, she noticed a picture where the oldest hybrid was with a woman by his side…_

_- "Mmm__… Who is this person?" - She questioned herself._

_Her thoughts were __interrupted Gohan's screams of pain, who seemed not only having problems with his body but his mind too…_

_- "ARGH! ARGHHH__!!!" - He complained in his dreams…_

_- Gohan__…" - Trunks tried to hold him… - "Gohan, please!... Calm down!" _

_Then Bulma __reminded that Trunks was with the Son man, and her mind forgot what she was thinking to talk to her son about being with him in the line of fire…_

* * *

Bulma realized that she completely forgot about that photo when Chichi came to her place and told her about Gohan's letter. But that area of the city was entirely destroyed, just a few weeks after the oldest hybrid's death.

- '_I'm a genius woman and I couldn't remember that before..._' - But thinking of the current situation of Gohan's house – '_Well, the only evidence was destroyed… But, who cares! She's here now!_'

- "Hello, ma'am" – Videl saluted with a bow and then walked forward Trunks – "You must be little Trunks, right?"

- "Little?" – The young Briefs opened his eyes as wide as plates…

- "Sorry… It's just that Gohan always referred to you as 'little Trunks'" – She put her hand upon Trunks head and ruffled his hair

- "Yes… It's me… Videl-san, right?" – Trunks was blushing when he saw the Satan woman's eyes – '_That's why Gohan falled in love with her…_'

- "Hahaha! Call me just Videl, young one! I don't like formalisms!"

- "Eh— Ok!" – Trunks got more relaxed and smiled - "Nice to meet you!... How did you find the house?"

- "I wanted to know Chichi-san and Gohan's friends long before he died. However, with Jinzoningen's continuous attacks, it was very difficult to move around. Gohan wouldn't never let me out of our refugee building…" - Answered Videl

But the good moments were interrupted when the almost fainted radio signal with some music changed to news…

- "Live from West Capital: once again we're being attacked by the Jinzoningen!... Help! Many people are being killed by the wicked Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi- Gou!" –The news reporter's voice was full of panic – "Get the army to help us!... Please, Golden Fighters! COME HERE TO— AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" - And the transmission was suddenly cut…

- "Oh no! Our house!" - Bulma said while turning to see her son walking to the door...

- "Damn it! I have to go there!" - Trunks clenched his fists and was going to run out of the Son house when…

- "You are crazy, young man? There's no way you go there! You're still injured!!!" – Bulma interrupted him while holding his shoulder. But the young hybrid, without saying anything and using his speed, let go of his mother's grip and got out of the house to fly in the direction of the disappearing Kis; not knowing that, like the last time, he will be defeated…

* * *

_**--- To be continued… ---**_

* * *

Videl and Chichi knew each other now, but Trunks had to go to fight those androids again… What's going to happen now? Don't miss the next chapter of "Mirai Gohan's Legacy"!

* * *

From now on… I have a beta reader!!! Welcome, texaspeach! So I thank her because she accepted, and I'm ready to accept everything she says! :D

I survived the holidays, so I can be with you again. I'll update as fast as I cant to bring you the 5th chapter. Please don't be impatient!

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa

**PS****:** "Submit Review" Please!... like Dr. Trunks Briefs (formerly Don Darko) said… more reviews = next chapter xD


	5. Chap 5: A Promise

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

I just feel happy. I have the chance to get graduated on April from University. YAY!!!

**And now an announcement:** I'm staff member (with Kisa-kun, Avenger and my beta texaspeach) of the new GohanxVidel Group, _OrangeStarLove_, started with its activities a couple of days ago. You can find it on DA. You don't have to be an artist to participate in it, just being a fan. Hope you visit us anytime :D

_And next, thanks to all people who have reviewed:_

_**Phnxfyr1:**__ Hello Phnx! Thanks for reading the story. I'm still thinking what you told me about the sequel. I'm trying to look forward to it. :) Maybe we can talk to each other in MSN. If you want, you can PM me to get in contact!  
_

_And thanks__ to all the people who put this story on their favorites or alerts. Avenger29, DarkCarolineRiddle, Madmoiselle and texaspeach… Thanks to you all!_

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump and TOEI since 1984. I won't get any profit by writing this fic T.T

I've changed again the way I write the chapters. Recommended by beta texaspeach.

"Text": talking

'_Text_': Thinking or telepathy

* * *

**Listening now to:** Hironobu Kageyama – I-KU-SA [DBZ Movie 2 Ending Song]

* * *

_**--- In the previous chapter… ---**_

* * *

But the good moments were interrupted when the almost fainted radio signal with some music changed to news…

"Live from West Capital: once again we're being attacked by the Jinzoningen!... Help! Many people are being killed by the wicked Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou!" The news reporter's voice was full of panic. "Get the army to help us!... Please, Golden Fighters! COME HERE TO— AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" And the transmission was suddenly cut off…

"Oh no! Our house!" Bulma said while turning to see her son walking to the door...

"Damn it! I have to go there!" Trunks clenched his fists and was going to run out of the Son house when his mother yelled at him.

"You are crazy, young man? There's no way you go there! You're still injured!" Bulma interrupted him while holding his shoulder. But the young hybrid, without saying anything and using his speed, let go of his mother's grip and got out of the house to fly in the direction of the disappearing Kis; not knowing that, like the last time, he will be defeated…

* * *

_**--- And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter ****5: A Promise**

* * *

_**Actu**__**al Date:**__ Mirai Trunks' AU – The young Saiya-jin was recovering from the last battle with the Jinzoningen, the same day he and Bulma met with Videl…_

* * *

A few days have passed since the confrontation. Bulma is taking care of her son's injuries. When he woke up, they talked for a while. He apologized to his mother for having fought against those monsters, even knowing that he had no chance of winning…

"Lucky for you, you have a mother like me who besides of all, has a lot of patience."

The purple-haired boy was pondering about all his actions and said, "You know, mom? When I get better, I'm going to help you with your time machine project."

"That's wonderful, kiddo!," Answered the genius. "Going seventeen years back to the past, and you will give this medicine to Gokuu, Gohan's father. He is a person with very good feelings, and I know that he will find the way of stop these murderers. If he is not with us, was because of his heart disease. I believe it was caused the space travel…"

"So, I can see Gohan again!"

"Yes. But this time, you will be the one who will lead an example to him."

At that time, the conversation is interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Bulma reached the door, opened it and got surprised by the visitor…

"Videl!"

"Good afternoon, Bulma-san. How is Trunks doing?"

"He just woke up a few hours ago. This time I thought the worst, but I'm more relaxed because he's still with me."

"Ehh…," the Satan woman started, "May I come in and talk to him?"

"Sure Videl, no problem! Come in!"

Bulma and Videl walked together and talked about Gohan and Trunks. When they got inside the room he tried to stand up when he saw Videl.

"Videl-san!, How are you?", asked the purple-haired boy.

"I think that isn't possible for you to remove the '–san'. Just like Gohan." She said that with a smile. "However, despite everything, I'm glad that you're okay, Trunks-kun. I was so worried about you…"

"You shouldn't be. Sadness is not the best for that baby you carry inside of you." Bulma interrupted the Satan woman while placing her hand on Videl's belly.

Trunks was impressed and speechless. When he was in the Son house that day, he didn't hear about Videl's pregnancy!

"Besides, my son is a very hard nut to crack, Right?" Finished Trunks' mother, but she didn't receive any comment from her son…

"P-Preg-Pregnant?? I had no idea!!!... And don't you tell me Videl-san, that this child you're expecting is -"

"Yes, Trunks-kun. It's Gohan's."

"For Kami's sake! I had not imagined it… Never!... One of Gohan's dreams came true!" Trunks was so full of emotion that he hurt himself by the movements he made.

"Gohan's dream? How is that?" Bulma asked to her son. She was surprised by his comment. Trunks agreed to tell the women about it. She went to get a couple of chairs for her and Videl. And then, he started with his story…

* * *

_Long time ago__, when Trunks was around 7 or 8 years old…_

_"Come on__ Trunks! You have not even reached the four thousand push-ups! If you continue like this, you will not have food!" Gohan yelled to the blue-eyed boy. Gokuu's son was only 17 years old, but he had to grow up fast in order to keep himself and the people of the Earth alive._

_"3691__… 3692…!!! ARGH! Gohan! I can't resist anymore!" After completing his sentence, the Saiya-jin Prince's son falls to the ground, as a result of strenuous training. Gohan, who was at the top of a tree, landed next to him._

_"Trunks, you have not achieved what I have entrusted. Today you will be without dinner__." _

_"__WHAT!? But, I have spent days without eating properly! Since I got here, far from home, I just had water and a few berries!" The little boy was staring at his big brother and then pouted. "I'm going to die from starvation."_

_"Trunks, __I'll come tomorrow. Better for you that you're done with the task I entrusted you. If you fail, then you will return to Capsule Corporation and won't learn to fight." _

_After telling Trunks about his decision, Gohan fl__oated up and then blasted off through the skies._

_"GOHAN! Don 't leave me __alone again! REMEMBER THAT I CAN'T FLY!"- Trunks yelled to the Son boy, but his stomach didn't let him to continue. After rubbing his tummy, he pondered about the possibilities to be like his father, Vejita, after Gohan's training._

_"__Damn Gohan! You will see that I'll finish your stupid push-ups…"-_

_And then, the youngest Saiya-jin alive set himself in position: legs in the air, one hand to the ground and the other on his back. 'Wait and see ... Everyone will know about Trunks Briefs! The powerful Saiya-jin and son of Prince Vejita!'_

_"1, 2, 3, 4…"_

_Much later…_

_"3998__,… 3999,… 4000!!!" Trunks fell on the grass very tired and fainted. _

_And, The next day._

_"Eh__..." Trunks woke up and then he smelled something very delicious… "But ... What smell is this?" He looked around and found a very large fish roasting in a bonfire. _

_"FOOD!"_

_Without thinking, Trunks swooped on the food, and devoured as __the Saiya-jin he was. When he finished eating, he saw Gohan landing next to him._

_"__Did you see that you could do it? Now, Trunks-kun, I will teach you how to fly." _

_"__Gohan, you're so mean! You left me alone here, I almost die from starvation because I couldn't fly back home… And you tell me now that you will teach me to do it?!" Trunks cheeks were fully red of anger._

_"__HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gohan laughed loudly while putting his hand on Trunks' head. "I knew that you weren't going to die, squirt! The Saiya-jin pride kept you alive!" and then, the older one ruffled Trunks' hair._

_The blue-haired boy was amazed with the words he just heard from Gohan. He knew everything about Saiya-jin!_

_"__That's why, when all of this is over, I hope to have my child to be as strong as you, Trunks!" _

_"__A Son? Do you want to have kids? What for?" _

_"Well… __To do with him all the things we do together, I think." And then, Gohan smiled and took his hand and put it behind his neck._

_"If __that's so and, since I don't have a father who taught me everything that I know, then you can think of me as your son!" Asserted the kid, wisely._

_Gohan admired __him for that last comment. "But I can be a very strict father… I could do everything to get you to be like your mother, a scientist…" _

_The __purple-haired kid made a gesture of great discomfort. "No Gohan! You know I'm not very smart for that!" _

_"Do__n't say that, Trunks. You are a very clever boy!" _

_"I want to be the most powerful fighter! __Just like you or like my father!" Smiled Trunks. "See? You want to have a child as smart as me, and I want to be as strong as you, so I think we're complementing each other now. I would be your son and you my father!" _

_"HAHAHAHA!" Gohan __laughed noisily. "You won, squirt… Definitely, you are so smart! So, I have to call you 'son' then!" _

_Upon the completion of this sentence, both Saiya-jin laid on the grass and started to look at the sky…_

_"By the way, Trunks…" Gohan broke the silence while taking something out from his pocket, a capsule, to be exact. "Happy birthday, little one!" _

_"EHHH?" The boy didn't remember what day it was, so he was so impressed with Gohan's actions. "THANKS, NIISAN!" He gave the older Saiya-jin a big hug, to his only friend he had since he can remember._

_Trunks took the capsule and threw it. After the smoke cleared, they could see a box which the little one opened so see the what was inside._

_"A sword?" _

_"Yes, Trunks… This is a special gift for you. When you learn to fight, and you join me to defend the Earth, I think that that you can manage to use it." _

_"Wow!" The purple-haired Saiya-jin said as he took out the sword of the holster. "It's fantastic!" _

_"Well, you better learn to fly today if you want to get ASAP to your birthday party, because I won't take you lifting!"- Inquired Gohan._

_"WHAT?!... Oh no! And I thought that you were like a father to me!" He complained._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You will have to see how Vegeta really was." Gohan ended with laughing again. After that, he got up and forced Trunks to resume his first training…_

_

* * *

_

"Gohan was like a father to me, Videl-san. In a very unconventional way, may I say…" He said in a very solemn way, and then, he smiled at the woman.

"I know. He talked a lot about you: your strength, your family, your skills, and what he expected from you" answered Videl. Then she remembered a previous topic… "I still believe that bringing a baby to this world…"

"Videl-san," Trunks interrupted her. "Promise me something…"

"Eh!?"

"Promise me that this baby will be born, and will grow up healthy and happy! I will train hard to give that baby the future he deserves!" Said Trunks with a expression of determination.

"Ehh… Sure!" The Satan woman looked at the Saiya-jin in awe. "Be sure of that, Trunks-kun! And when he _or_ she is born, you're going to be the godfather!"

"That's excellent!" Bulma said as she clapped her hands together.

Trunks blushed. "Hehehe... Thank you! And I promise that I won't die fighting the Jinzoningen." He stood up to seal his new vow, and said, "I will be an excellent godfather!"

"Perfect!"

The three were talking about random stuff, like the memories of the Z-Senshi, the current situation, and possible names for the baby.

* * *

Time passed, and Trunks trained, faced the Jinzoningen in a few occasions. Bulma worked day and night finishing the time machine. On the other side, Chichi hasn't received news from Videl, but she knew that Gohan's mate was fine.

But, I recall this to you: 'bad news is always the first to arrive'…

* * *

_**--- To be continued… ---**_

* * *

Time is going to move very fast. The next chapters are very special for me, and I hope you like them too. Sorry I couldn't update as fast as I want and this chapter isn't as long as I like, but I'm giving my best efforts. Thank you all for reading. And see you in the next chapter.

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa

**Like Dr. Trunks Briefs (formerly Don Darko) said: more reviews = next chapter!**


	6. Chap 6: Break Point

**Mirai Gohan's Legacy**

**By: Makai**** Alexa**

* * *

I couldn't do it. I couldn't get graduated on April. T.T… I won't say anything else about it.

**And now, an announcement:** The _OrangeStarLove_ group First Contest has begun!!! You have until May 1th, to submit your GxV art display! It doesn't have to be a fic or drawing necesarily. Anything you can do related to Gohan and Videl is going to be accepted. More info, you can visit the Forums and our Community or PM me, texaspeach, Kisa-kun or Avenger29 :D

* * *

And now, the replies!

_**Phnxfyr1:**__ Heheh, thanks. I've started the sequel!!! Yay!_

_**Selene467:**__ Thanks Jennifer, because of my beloved beta, texaspeach, I've been improving ^^, I hope you still reading it!_

_**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess:**__ Here's next chapter! Enjoy it too! :P_

_Thanks to Foxy005 who added the story to his/her alerts._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump and TOEI since 1984. I won't get any profit by writing this fic T.T

* * *

_**--- In the previous chapter… ---**_

* * *

"Ehh… Sure!" The Satan woman looked at the Saiya-jin in awe. "Be sure of that, Trunks-kun! And when he _or_ she is born, you're going to be the godfather!"

"That's excellent!" Bulma said as she clapped her hands together.

Trunks blushed. "Heheh... Thank you! And I promise that I won't die fighting the Jinzoningen." He stood up to seal his new vow, and said, "I will be an excellent godfather!"

"Perfect!"

The three were talking about random stuff, like the memories of the Z-Senshi, the current situation, and possible names for the baby.

* * *

Time passed, and Trunks trained, faced the Jinzoningen in a few occasions. Bulma worked day and night finishing the time machine. On the other side, Chichi hasn't received news from Videl, but she knew that Gohan's mate was fine.

But, I recall this to you: 'bad news is always the first to arrive'…

* * *

_**--- And now, with the story… ---**_

* * *

**Chapter ****6: Break Point**

* * *

_**Actu**__**al Date:**__ Mirai Trunks' AU – Seven months have passed. Bulma finished the building of the time machine and she was going to start with tests. Nothing special had occurred on this time…_

* * *

Bulma was doing simulation tests to see if the time machine really worked. She wasn't going to expose her 'little boy' to getting lost on the continuity of the time and space, so everything should be fine when he leaves to the time when Gohan's father was still alive.

On the other hand, Videl was already close to having her baby. She thought of going to Paozu Yama to be with Chichi when the baby reached the world, however, she decided to first pass through West City to meet with Bulma to see if she would go to a hospital or looks for a Doctor to treat her in Capsule Corp. or the Son house.

However, the Jinzoningen love to visit West City. A city they thought it was a real pain in the ass: constantly trying to rebuild. They used to attack and attack, but the people tried every time to get recovered. But well, Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou loved to dash the hopes of all the "bugs" human… So, why not to pay them another "little visit"?

"Hey, Juunana-Gou! Look! Videogames!"

The blond-haired android landed close to the entrance of a small arcade place where the door opened automatically, allowing the Jinzoningen to get in.

"Here we go again with those stupid videogames…"

The people that were on the place were watching the newcomers' argument…

"Hey you!" Juuhachi-Gou called to the young man who was in charge of the place. "Give me some tokens for the Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Eh… O- Ok-Okay, Ma'am!"

The young man gave the blonde android the tokens. After walking away, he fainted.

"Bad service here…" Said Juunana-Gou while creating a little Energy Dan, which he fired to the young man.

By doing that, the people began to flee while Juuhachi-Gou, introduced all the coin credits to the Bemani machine.

"I think I'll start with… Love Shine!"

The woman began to dance as the arrows appeared on the screen, while Juunana-Gou was entertaining himself killing 'bugs'…

* * *

The entire city was in total panic. People were running without a fixed course, searching the first cache to avoid being trapped by the clutches of the Jinzoningen. At the Sun West Hospital were Videl, Bulma and Mr. Satan, who were impressed by the scared crowd.

"What...?!" Satan didn't finish his sentence, but he run towards a man who was running. He tried to ask him for the reason of the turmoil.

Videl tried to cover her belly from the people who were in despair. They were causing her pain when they run into her way.

"Videl, Hercule!" Yelled Bulma as she was being stomped too. "Come on! It seems tha-"

Bulma's words were interrupted by a new explosion, caused by Juunana-Gou, who was very boring because his sister had something to do and he didn't.

"I'm playing a videogame too!... Duck Hunt! HAHAHA!"

The three humans were impressed to see the android so close to them, doing the same damage they did once the Orange City Star…

"Dad! We have to run!!!"

The three begin to seek for a refuge away from the Jinzoningen, but Videl couldn't keep their pace due to her advanced state of pregnancy. Satan decided to carry her and continue running…

* * *

"Oh no!" Trunks interrupted his training in Capsule Corp. "I feel Videl and mom's ki spiking! So that means th-!" The Saiya-jin immediately stopped what he was doing and left immediately from his house. "The Jinzoningen are where they are!"

Trunks was full of anger. '_And the baby should be born sooner or later…! At this time, I can feel his presence…_'

Our purple-haired hero turned into Super Saiya-jin and went to help his mother and his master and friend's mate…

* * *

The sound of a plate that Chichi while washing the dishes at home broke the silence in the Son house…

"Oh no! Videl…" Her expression changed to one of anxiety. "I hope that everything's alright. Gohan, take care of them."

* * *

"Satan! Over here!" Bulma indicated to Hercule who was with Videl lifted up in bridal style. The Briefs woman found what appeared to be the entrance to a basement, but she couldn't get it open, because it was enclosed by a few boulders. Hercule decided to put down Videl and was going to try to move the boulders to get inside, but Juunana-Gou, who was moving very fast across the city, heard Bulma's words, and went to seek the place where the voice came from.

"Satan, eh?" He asked himself as he was flying, "That's the man that I could have kill if it wasn't for Gohan at Orange Star… Why is he here?"

Then, he found the two women and the man who was finishing the boulders' removing and decided to land very close to them, without the three humans noticing him.

Suddenly, Videl began to have contractions due to the high flow of emotions. "Oh Baby! You don't want to be born now!"

However, her prayers were interrupted by what she saw in front of her…

"J- Juu- JUUNANA-GOU!" That was the only thing Videl managed to say. Hercule and Bulma felt chills down their spines. Both turned back to find that the android is very close to them…

"So, I never got to annihilate you, Satan! But now that Gohan is not here to protect you, I can take you on! "- Accused Juunana-Gou

'_Damn, he found us! What do I do to get Videl out of here?!_' The Tenkaichi Budokai champion thought, as he run to her daughter.

"AAHHH!!!" Videl screamed once again, having contractions. Bulma ran and got close to her and tried to encourage her, but the Jinzoningen interrupted again…

"Mmm! But what do I see! She is pregnant!" He mocked. "It's a pity that this baby will not see the light, because I'm going to kill you now!" After pronouncing that sentence, he created another Energy Dan and he looked at the three humans with a sadistic expression.

"Don't come closer, you stupid robot! Or my son is going to kick your ass!"- Bulma threatened, although she was very scared…

"Your son?" He questioned, and then realized who the woman in front of him was. "AH! You're Bulma!... You're so ugly now that no one could ever recognize you!" Bulma glared daggers at him, but he didn't matter at all. "Let's see if he manages to get here. But what am I saying? He always gets defeated by us! HAHAHA!"

After laughing, he looked at them with a serious looking face. "DIE!" He said, as he released another Energy Dan.

"AAAHHH!!!" Bulma and Videl were screaming at the same time and Mr. Satan was astonished, as the light from the Energy Dan covered them…

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Mr. Satan's body laid on the floor…

"HERCULE!!!"

"DAD! NO!!!"

Mr. Satan received all the power from the android's attack. Videl tried to get closer to him, but the pain she was feeling didn't let her move.

"Who would say? He somewhat resisted the attack to protect those stupid women… But I won't fail this time!" Said Juunana-Gou as he was creating a new Energy Dan. However, Trunks appeared in front of him.

"EH?!" The Jinzoningen was taken by surprise, as Trunks was placing his hands to his face's sides getting prepared to perform his technique.

"TAIYOUKEN!!!"

Trunks fired his attack to blind Juunana-Gou so he could escape with his mother and Videl…

* * *

"Damn! That stupid 'Bag' song always makes me lose!... I'll go outside to get some fresh air." Juuhachi- Gou left the arcade place, and noted that his brother had been having fun… "Hey brother, you left me nothing! And I needed some anger management therapy!"

The blond-haired Jinzoningen found herself in front of the hospital…

"Bleh! Disgusting! I just hate sick people. I think is better for them to be dead."

Juuhachi-Gou pondered for a moment, and then created a powerful blast directed to destroy the entire building.

"Hey Juunana-Gou! Why don't we go to the North City? They say they have the best ice cream in the entire world!"

Then she looked at the place where the hospital was. The building turned into a pile of boulders, bended metals and dead bodies. "Juunana-Gou?" The woman tried to find her brother, but she couldn't find him in that zone. "Where did he go?" She asked herself as she rose through the skies to find the other android.

* * *

"NO!... ARGH!!!" Videl cried while lying behind a trash can, away from the place where his father died. "My baby…! He wants to be born… NOW!"

After finishing that and grabbing Trunks hand, the woman fell unconscious. Maybe it was for the great deal of emotions mixed with the pain.

"Videl-san!," Trunks called the Satan woman. "Videl-San!"

The woman didn't answer him, and then, Bulma and he noticed something wet coming out from Videl…

"Trunks! Videl's water just broke! This baby is coming now!" Bulma exclaimed as she was tossing his son back and forth from the desperation. He couldn't pronounce any word as he was shocked by the last fact.

"B- Bu- But what are we going to do?!"

Bulma was a genius but she had never faced a similar situation, so she was getting desperate too because she couldn't have all the answers. And then she thought, '_What am I thinking? I am a goddamn freaking genius, for Kami's sake! I can bring this baby boy to this world!_'

"Mom...?" Asked the half Saiya-jin as he watched her silent mother (which was a very weird situation)…

"TRUNKS!" She called her son as he snapped up. "Bring them home immediately! This baby is going to be born or I'll change my name to 'jackass'! Everything to preserve Gohan's Legacy!"

The blue haired woman stood up and motioned her son to do it too. Then she climbed on his shoulders. He still was a little atoned, so Bulma hit him on the head. "What are you waiting for?! Every second we lose, it's a second of life that Videl and the baby lose too!!!"

"Ye- yes, ma'am!" Trunks picked Videl very carefully, and took both women to Capsule Corp. using his super speed.

Once in the air, '_I have to concentrate all my energy to arrive as soon as possible. I hope that mom has a plan, because I do not want them… I want them to be okay._' Trunks thought. Then, he focused on flying as fast as possible.

* * *

"Hahahaha, Juunana-Gou, you're so stupid! I can't believe Trunks defeated you! I always have to help you with that nuisance!" Juuhachi- Gou scolded at her brother while he was taking off to be next to her in the sky. He still rubbed his eyes because of the half Saiya-jin's technique.

"Cursed lilac-haired brat!!! But now, they are going to pay…"

Juunana-Gou looked at his sister and she nodded. "Let's blow up this entire place, until we feel better…"

"Let's rock and roll, brother!"

They launched several attacks on the sector of West City they were, destroying it completely. Trunks saw the explosions over the distance and, with his eyes filled with tears, he focused again on taking Videl and his mother to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

_**--- To be continued… ---**_

* * *

Apparently Trunks defeated Juunana-Gou. However, they destroyed a big sector of West City as a payment for his actions. What will happen now to Videl and her baby? Can Bulma save them? Then don't miss the next episode of "Mirai Gohan's Legacy"!

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


End file.
